Indecision
by mcdreamy1992
Summary: Evan notices where Casey is looking when he lavalieres her. CC Enjoy! Oneshot


_I've written this because I'm so hopeful for their reunion next episode!! Please R+R!_

Evan clasped his letters around the slim neck of the blonde girl who was the love of his life. He kissed her sweetly, unable to believe that she had actually chosen him, unable to believe that she had forgiven him for cheating on her with Rebecca Logan. He wrapped his arms around her, unable to hear the cheers of both the ZBZ house and the ΩΧΔ house. He could imagine their future together with the beautiful mansion and the white picket fence. He could imagine coming home everyday from work and their children running up to greet him, jumping up and down excitedly. He could imagine a little girl with Casey's beautiful hazel eyes and her glossy blonde hair. The girl would be Casey's spitting image, but their son would look more like him. He could almost touch their future it was so real. Suddenly he realized that Casey was not hugging him as tightly as he was hugging her. Subtly he turned his head to look down at her, but she was looking somewhere else. He followed her gaze and saw a group of Kappa Tau guys standing there. But the one that she was staring at, the one who had caught her attention was the only one he resented her looking at. Cappie raised his drink to Casey, not realizing that Evan could see him. Not that it would have mattered if he had noticed. Hell, it would probably have made him want to do it more, anything to provoke his ex-best friend, right? Evan pulled away from Casey, but still managed to keep a smile on his face for appearance sake. Casey finally looked at him, confused as to why he was pulling away. Seeing the question in her eyes, Evan said,

"I'll explain later. Right now let's just keep up appearances and pretend that everything is alright. Ok?"

Casey nodded, but had trouble getting a smile on her face. As she and Evan parted ways, she looked back to where Cappie had been started, but the group of KT brothers had gone and only the retreating back of Heath could be seen. Casey sighed, unsure why, when her attention was supposed to be on her boyfriend alone, she had been able to feel the presence of her ex-boyfriend. She didn't really care about how he felt about her being lavaliered, did she? She had shut down all those feelings after the midterm paper right? Yeah, sure they had kissed, but they had stopped before it had gotten too far, right? It was done, properly finished. She had made it clear that she was choosing Evan, so she shouldn't worry that he was still in love with her. Despite her trying desperately to convince herself that she didn't care, she found that she couldn't get rid of the devastated expression on Cappie's face, it was the expression of someone who finally realized that it was all over. It was the expression of someone who had fought and fought hard, but who had been defeated anyway. It was the expression of someone who was devastated and who had lost hope. And the knowledge that she was the one who had put that expression on his face crushed her under its weight. Hearing knocks on her balcony door, Casey quickly got up and opened it to her boyfriend.

"Evan, hi, what was that about earlier? Why did you pull away so suddenly?"

Evan said quietly,

"Why were you staring at Cappie? Do you still have feelings for him? Do you still love him?"

Casey looked away and went to her bed.

"Evan, I chose you over Cappie. I love you. I am wearing your letters. I am planning forever with you. Why do you even have to ask those questions?"

"Why can't you answer those questions?"

Evan's quick retort left her speechless. She really couldn't say that she just didn't want to answer those questions because then he would ask her why and then she would have to finally admit that she would always have feelings for Cappie. That was something she didn't want to admit, not to Evan. She truly did want a forever with Evan; he was a Prince Charming after all, wasn't he?

"Alright, I'm sick of this. I've tried, I really have, but all this wondering who you prefer is killing me. So you know what, I'm walking away and if you decide that you truly do love me more then I'll be there, but right now…I'm not doing this. Casey, I don't want a girlfriend who **might** want to be with me, but who also **might** want to be with my ex-best friend."

With that Evan left the same way that he came in, leaving Casey feeling as if he had punched her in the gut. She felt like going after him, but something stopped her. He was right. She was leading them both on and that was not fair on either of them. They were both such great guys that if she was only half-heartedly in a relationship with one of them, then someone, if not all of them, would get hurt and it might not be soon, but it would happen. Casey got up and walked to her door, but tripped over something on the way.

"What the…" she trailed off as she noticed the corner of a sparkly blue picture frame sticking out from under her bed. She got down onto her hands and knees and pulled it out. And smiled when she saw what it was. It had been taken the first time that Cappie had told her that he loved her. She had thought that he would be unable to say it to her because he was just not serious, but she had underestimated the extent of his feelings for her. It had been when he had taken her to his parents' house for the first time. His parents hadn't been there so they had been free to do whatever they wanted. That is until they did show up out of the blue. But his mother had managed to snap this picture before Casey and Cappie had realized they were there.

Casey clasped the picture frame to her chest, missing the person that she had been in that picture. She couldn't remember the last time that she had been that happy. She had always been content with Evan, but she had never been so completely happy that it consumed her and she forgot everything. The only time she had felt like that was when she had been with Cappie. She sent a text to Evan quickly, not having the time to stop by and explain what she was doing. She ran up to the KT house and straight up to Cappie's room, not caring who saw her. But when she burst in, the room was…empty. She sighed and sat down on Cappie's bed, waiting for him to return. But as time passed and he didn't come back, she began to think that it was a really bad idea. Suddenly his door opened and Cappie, clad only in a towel, came into the room. He stopped at the sight of his ex-girlfriend sitting on his bed.

"Um, what exactly are you doing here, Case? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but shouldn't you be canoodling with Evangelical since he lavaliered you last night?"

Casey frowned at his flippancy, but answered,

"I'm not with Evan anymore. He caught me looking at you last night out on the lawn and he told me that he was walking away until I had chosen properly this time. And I was about to go after him, but then I tripped and I saw this photograph under my bed."

She handed him the picture frame and watched his expression as he looked at it. His face turned from confused to happy and nostalgic.

"I remember this. That was the time when I took you up to the lake house and my parents showed up unexpectedly. I had just told you how much you meant to me. But I didn't realize that you had kept any photographs?"

Casey blushed.

"I couldn't bear to throw them out. But the point is that I was happy then, happier than I ever was with Evan. And I want to be happy again. I miss that feeling, that feeling that told me that I was home, that I belonged and I've only ever gotten that feeling when I've been with you. So I'm giving you my heart to do what you will. And if you feel that you can't give me a second chance, I understand, but I'm begging you to consider."

Cappie walked over to the window, not answering her. Taking that as a negative, Casey suppressed a sob and began to walk towards his door, but his hand shot out and stopped her. Spinning her around, he kissed her.

"I am never letting you go again. It hurt so much the first time and it would kill me if I had to do it again," he breathed before kissing her again.

FIN


End file.
